Maiden of the Forest: First Love
by Zombies N Such
Summary: What happens when a lonely gardevoir meets the Gallade of her dreams rushing past her house? How will the two, if at all, connect and meet? Will it be true love? Or a tragic means of mental destruction? Contains and will contain more of M rated content: Sexual intercourse, intense swearing, and extreme violence. Stay tuned, follow the story, rate it, and overall enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

Lilly the Gardevoir had never seen another Gallade besides her father before, so when she saw one run past her home one day, she wanted to meet him. She lived in a beautiful looking log cabin in the forest and had lived alone for quite some time. She wanted a mate ever since she could remember. As far as she knew, though, there were no other Gallade in the forest, which made this sighting quite rare. And very enticing. The only problem was that the Gallade was gone as soon as he appeared. Lilly longed for him to reappear, but after almost an hour of peering through the window she gave up. The sun was starting to set, so she headed to her bed to sleep. But sleep would not come. All she could think about was that wonderful Gallade passing through. She could imagine herself wedded to him, living together with him, even having children together. Her thoughts would not rest, which led to a longer night then Lilly wanted. She managed to fall to sleep eventually, even though it was way later then usual.

When the morning arrived, Lilly woke slowly. She was still surprisingly thinking of that Gallade from before. The way he moved, his blurred features, and that beautiful face of his almost haunted her mind now. Lilly could only bring herself to eat a small breakfast. She continued this daydreaming as she fixed her hair, applied some make-up, dressed into daytime clothing, and other usual morning tasks. Lilly decided to leave her house for the forest to get her mind off of the Gallade. She would take a stroll around until her thoughts were elsewhere. She opened the door of the cabin and took in the freshening forest air.

Lilly started walking away from her cabin down a beaten trail that she often took walks on whenever she needed to get away from something, like her thoughts. She loved the trail, and occasionally met up with a friend along the way. Lilly walked only for ten minutes or so until she caught up with her best friend ever, Sage the Lucario.

"Hey Sage, wait up! I'm right behind you!" Lilly got her friend's attention and started to walk beside her. "Hey there Lilly, what's up?" Sage replied. "I just wanted to talk to someone for a bit." Lilly started to explain that a Gallade passed by her cabin and that he has been inside of her mind for hours. Sage listened closely, offering bits of words in and out of Lilly's explanation. When Lilly finished, she stopped to catch her breath. Sage took this time to tell Lilly advice. "What you need to do is find this Gallade. He sounds pretty important to you. I don't want you to be unhappy or alone. Remember when I found my partner and you helped me talk him into getting with me?" Lilly remembered very well. Sage fell in love with a male Lucario named Luke and she was speechless in front of him until Lilly helped Sage with him.

"Thanks for the advice. I do remember Luke. He's a sweet guy. How are you two doing?" Lilly asked Sage. "We were talking about marriage and children. I hope we have both soon!" Sage started to get excited. Lilly decided to try what Sage had told her. She wanted to head back as soon as she could. "Well, I'll talk to you later Sage. I've got a Gallade to catch!" With that, Sage said her goodbyes and Lilly started back to find the Gallade she dreamed so much about.

=Gallade=

Matt the Gallade was horribly lost. He was stuck in a forest when he was suppose to be in the city, serving his trainer, and keeping his trainer's father's shop alive with business. The three of them ran a PokeMart together. When they ran low on berries, Gallade offered to go into the forest to collect the needed supplies. But on the return journey, Gallade couldn't tell north from south. He calmed himself and searched his mind for possibilities. He considered using Psychic to clear some trees, but he never battled so he would most likely not be powerful enough to use moves. He considered walking in one direction until he reached civilization, but dropped that option upon realizing that most directions of the forest continued for miles and kilometers on. He settled on looking to the forest dwellers for help.

Matt sat down for a moment to rest. He checked his satchel for the hundredth time to count the collected berries. Exactly 37 Oran berries and 28 Cherri berries. Same as the last hundred times he checked. He tried to conjure up an image of a landmark he may have passed earlier. "_There was a star-shaped clearing earlier...then I passed a small series of caves...then I ran past a log cabin? What's that doing out here?" _Matt cleared his head and closed his weary eyes for a while, still heavily panting from the running earlier. He decided upon taking a short nap to calm his body down.

It didn't take long for the Gallade to fall into a light sleep. But the rest was short and Matt soon woke to find himself ready and rested. And to his delight he saw not that far away was a wild Deerling. Matt arose and walked over to the small creature to ask about a way back to the city. "Excuse me, but I need to get back to a city called Nimbasa City. Can you point me in the right direction?" He hoped it wasn't too much to ask of the small forest animal. But hope diminished when the Deerling could not produce any kind of information regarding how to return home. "Well, I CAN point you towards possible help. She lives in a log cabin south of here. We call her the Maiden of the Forest because she protects the forest animals." Deerling gave hope back to Matt as he remembered the cabin he passed earlier.

"Thank you, stranger." Matt gave the Deerling an Oran berry as a thank you. 36 Oran berries and 28 Cherri berries. Matt headed south to find this Maiden of the Forest.

=Gardevoir=

Lilly returned to her home to pack a few things before heading off towards the Gallade. She opened her door and instantly fluttered about, taking snack foods off their shelves, removing clothes from her closet without even thinking. She tried the best she could to slow herself down but it was hard. She started by replacing everything she removed in her rush. Lilly needed to have a plan or at least something to go on other then heading in the general direction she saw the Gallade disappear to. She knew the forest well, but she still didn't want to get lost.

Lilly sat down for a second to take a deep breath. She took her mind off of Gallade for a moment to take the time to fix lunch. Maybe a sandwich before packing things would help her concentrate on making a plan of action. Lilly stood up and walked over to the food shelves, taking mayonnaise, bread, tomatoes, and other sandwich things. She started on her lunch, placing vegetables on bread, and spreading on the mayonnaise. As she spread the cream on, she thought she saw a moving shadow in the corner of her eye which resulted in dropping the knife she held. Lilly cursed softly before bending over to pick up the utensil. As she leaned in towards the knife, she noticed a floorboard off to her side which hid a very special box underneath it. Lilly's hand instantly flew to between her legs. She thought of all the nasty things the Gallade could be doing to her. Lilly controlled herself for a bit.

She lifted up the floorboard with the box underneath. She lifted up the decorated box and opened it up revealing a large, stiff dildo. She knew she needed this now. She needed to feel as if her Gallade was with her now. Lilly headed off to her small bedroom. She flopped down on the big, 2-person bed and quickly removed her t-shirt and dress, leaving only a bra and small panties. Lilly dove her free hand into the panties and began to rub her wet opening. It was small but pleasurable nonetheless. She gripped the dildo firmly in her hand as she delicately licked the head. She rubbed faster at her opening, making it wetter. Lilly then stopped momentarily to remove the remaining clothing she had on. She grasped her left breast in a hand and squeezed gently, still licking the head of the dildo. Lilly was imaging Gallade being on the receiving end.

Lilly suddenly plunged her mouth deep onto the dildo, taking in the full 8" of it. Her lungs gasped for air quickly and her throat pained easily, but Lilly didn't care about those. She closed her eyes and imagined taking on Gallade's entire length, making him the happiest Pokémon. Lilly continued to squeeze her breast harder, ignoring the pain. She started to slowly deepthroat the whole dildo as she started squeezing both breasts. She felt like she still needed more though. The real thing. Lilly turning over onto her back and pushed the dildo into her mouth much faster. Her throat was screaming at this time, which made the Gardevoir crave it more. She took her hand off of her breast and moved it towards her wet slit. She then pushed a finger into it.

The gardevoir was both pleasured and pained from the experience. She didn't do this on a daily basis, or even very often. The last time she could remember masturbating was last year when Sage left for Nimbasa City for a week. Lilly remembered missing Sage dearly, even mentally crying at her goodbye. The stress of her leaving was enough to send her into a sexual craze. But that was last year. She brought herself back to the present as her finger went deep into her tight pussy. She moved the finger up and down, slowly at first. but it grew old quickly and Lilly decided on something...bigger.

She grasped the large 8" dildo in one hand as she maneuvered it towards her opening. She braced herself for entering the massive thing into her. The head of the fake dick entered the small pussy and it set Lilly off, craving more. The pleasure was amazing but it wasn't enough. Still on her back, Lilly stuck her legs into the air and very slowly pushed the wet stick into her, forcing the Gardevoir into a long series of pleasurable moans. The wet dildo was only about halfway in and Lilly was already pleased. But she wanted to know just how far it could go in. She sat up with the dildo still sticking out of her. She positioned herself by crouching on the hardwood floor and pushing down on the dick. Lilly moaned loudly. "_Ooooohhhh yeeeeesss, Gallade...Oh my Arceuuuuuuuuuusssss...You feel so WOOOOOONDEROUS!"_

The dildo was now lodged in at about 7". Lilly stood up and flopped on her back on the messy bed. She felt hot, her hair was messy, and her make-up was smeared, but the gardevoir kept at it. She pulled out the dildo with one hand while violently squeezing at her left breast again. She rapidly pulled the dildo in and out of her, making her moans turn into loud screams. She was almost at an end. She kept fucking herself with the dick until she felt it. She stifled a pleasured scream as her juices sprayed out on the dildo and the messy bed. Lilly closed her eyes and smiled dorkishly. She felt herself come to a successful end. Lilly only sat for a few minutes in an ecstatic heaven before getting up and cleaning herself off.

She took a short shower to clean herself up before dressing back up in the clothes she threw in a heap by the bed. She made the bed, reapplied make-up, and put away the dildo in its box underneath the floorboards. Lilly finished tidying up when she remember her sandwich. She was so caught up in Gallade, she forgot about lunch! she laughed at herself before finishing the sandwich. She picked up her finished product and rose it to her mouth.

But then, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Authors Note: Please tell me how Chapter One went. Well? Bad? Sandwich? Also, I didn't bother to spell check too much, so ignored the petty mistakes. I have so much more planned for this story and so little time, so please-ity please wait for this story's continuation. Next Chapter Summary: Gardevoir has an unexpected visitor. Gallade has an unexpected crush. One thing is for certain though. No one will separate these two Pokémon. Stay Tuned, follow the story, rate it, and overall, enjoy it! ZNS out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

But then, there was a knock at the door.

Lilly wasn't expecting any guests, but it was often that the forest Pokémon came to her door for help. she just assumed it was one of them. She set her sandwich down and quickly walked over to the door. She wasn't prepared at all for the Pokémon that appeared on her doorstep. Lilly's face was absolutely bright red when she saw the Gallade. She couldn't speak for a moment. "Uh...Do you...need anything?" Lilly stumbled over words, still blushing. "Yes, actually I do. Are you...OK? Lilly instantly stood straight up and assured the Gallade, "Yeah! Never better, right? Hehe..." She was only making things much more awkward.

"Do you want to come in for a moment?" Lilly said after overcoming her speechlessness. She stepped aside and offered him to enter. "Thanks. I've been out here for two days. Are you this Maiden of the Forest or something?" The Gallade asked Lilly. "Uh, yes I am. My name is Lilly. What would be yours?" She still could not control her blushing. "Matt." He answered.

Matt walked into the nicely furnished, one floored house. It was clearly well built and took years to complete. Lilly offered to take his satchel bag and set it down to take some weight off of him. Matt agreed and sat down at the dining table. The uneaten sandwich on the counter drew his eye. "Were you making that?" He asked her as he pointed at the lunch. She said that he could have it, but it struck a small argument. "I couldn't just take your food like that. I barely know you!" Lilly was in love with his voice. "What if we shared it?" She said somewhat quietly. Matt didn't seem to hear.

"Lilly, right?" Matt asked quickly. Lilly nodded. "Is it okay if I use your shower? I fell into something sticky earlier." So many vivid and naughty scenes flashed before Lilly as she imagined him in the shower. It was rude, but she almost couldn't help it. "Y...yeah. It's across from my room." Matt nodded his approving thanks and stood up.

=**Gallade**=

Matt found the bathroom easily and silently closed the door once inside. He locked it and sighed. _"Oh my Arceus. She's absolutely beautiful! Oh, how am I ever going to meet a girl like that in the City? I must find a way around this awkward scenario. Nimbasa City, or Lilly?" _Matt's thoughts were racing as he started up the shower. He grabbed a towel and wash rag before undressing himself entirely. He felt weird sitting naked in an almost foreign atmosphere. Matt was again thinking of Lilly and how innocent she seemed. A precious diamond in the rough. He noticed himself getting horny at the thought of this girl. It caused his member to rise to its full 7". Matt instinctively grabbed it in his hand as he stepped into the shower, underneath the warm water.

He had done this sin before, though not often. Whenever he was alone and thinking of girls. But now that he actually met a sexy female, he wanted it more then ever. He started jerking slowly, soaking up the ecstasy. He only lightly gripped at his wet shaft, but it was enough to make him feel the need for more. His other hand went underneath as he began to play with his balls. Matt softly moaned so as not to alert Lilly. He sped up on his jerking which increased his pleasure by a lot. He toyed his balls for a little while before bringing both hands to be wrapped tightly around his thick shaft.

Matt remember a time when his trainer had left Matt alone at the PokeMart for a while after closing time to tidy up the supplies. Only ten minutes had passed and he had gone to the back room to retrieve a lubricant. This led to a few hours of lonely, yet pleasuring masturbating. Matt knew he needed a girl in his life and he finally believed that he had found a very sexy one to be a lucky man to.

He gripped his dick in both hands tightly as he rubbed up and down, moaning softly into the air. _"Oh Lilly, that feels wonderful..."_ He felt stupid saying it, but it made him feel better about the act. He jerked faster and faster. He felt himself nearing the finale. Matt closed his eyes and put just a bit of extra strength into rubbing it just a few more times. He watched as the cum shot out of his dick and into the air. His efforts were rewarded with pure pleasure. He sank down into the tub for a few moments. He was brought to his senses when he realized he still needed to wash the sap off the back of his head.

Matt washed himself, got out, dried off, and turned off the shower. He redressed and made himself look extra presentable for his lady. He made sure he was cleaned up and ready to love this very special gardevoir. He left the bathroom and checked his watch. It was 6:21 P.M., meaning he had spent a total of 45 minutes in there.

"There you are! You took forever in there." Lilly stated the obvious. "Would you care to join me for a supper of soup and steak?" Matt perked at the idea of her offering food again. He was starving by this time, so his body said to just accept the offer. "Yes, I think I will stay for a while." He sat down on the nearby sofa.

=**Gardevoir**=

Lilly took the opportunity of Matt being in the shower to thoroughly clean the home. She worked hard to make everything look presentable. She finished not long before Matt left the shower. He agreed to eat with her and she started cooking. She removed the ingredients from their places and set everything on the stove to cook for a bit. She took the chance to strike conversation with her guest. "What exactly are you doing in the forest anyway?" Lilly asked him.

"I was collecting berries for my trainer after our store ran low on supplies. Guess I got a little lost. Hehe..."

"Well two days is more than a little lost. Where is the store your trainer runs?"

"In Nimbasa City, out of this forest somewhere. Do you happen to know the way out?"

Lilly suddenly had goose bumps after he mentioned the City. It was the reason she lived in the forest. Even though the house was in her family's possession for decades, Lilly lived in the city for a few years. The worst few years of her life. She was under the capture of a trainer named Roselade. This trainer was absolutely irresponsible and made Lilly decided to escape her trainers cruel ways of training. She had no wish or want to return to that city. "I...do know the way. But, surely you're not ready to leave yet. She resided to her thoughts: _"Oh my gosh please stay! I'm so lonely and you don't understand how much I need you!"_

Matt, on the other hand, had similar thoughts: _"She's so fucking hot. I can't believe she offered to let me stay here longer!"_

He stood up and walked over to Lilly. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, hoping to arose her interests. "Of course I'm not ready to leave this beautiful home of yours. I've only just begun to know you." All before edging his mouth closer and closer to hers until...

Their lips met. Lilly didn't expect it. Matt was also extremely surprised at himself for his actions. He only meant to look sexy, not a stupid pervert.

But Lilly didn't fight it, and Matt only continued to press lips. It wasn't a deep kiss, just a long light touch. Matt put his hands on her shoulders as they both closed their eyes and enjoyed the few moments of bliss. Lilly hugged her arms around his neck to show appreciation for his sudden actions. They broke apart after a long while of lip touching. Lilly, eyes only half open, returned the sexy intentions. "Dinner's ready," as they broke free of each others grip.

Lilly turned around, extremely nervous of what Matt had done. She loved every second, but should she? Matt was equally concerned that Lilly might reject his love and even his stay. Dinner was quiet and nerve racking for the both of them. To say the least, it was awkward. As Lilly cleaned the table, she had a question on her mind. "Um, Matt? If you are going to stay the night, where will you sleep?"

"Hmm. Never thought of that. What about the sofa?" Lilly didn't like the idea of him being uncomfortable. "Maybe you can have my bed for the night. It's comfy." She face palmed in her head. Matt returned with an odd answer, "Well, we ARE technically the same species of Pokémon, so it wouldn't be too awkward if we shared the bed would it? I mean, it's two-person, right?" Matt seemed too scattered to speak right. Lilly seemed almost ecstatic at this idea and said, "That's...not a bad idea, I guess." Matt pulled out a bag from his satchel that contained night clothing, a toothbrush, and a comb among other things. The two got themselves all changed up and prepared for the night.

Lilly was caught up in dirty thoughts at what the night could bring. Matt was too busy thinking about the awkward kiss earlier. They climbed into the large bed and started a small conversation.

"Do you ever feel like being owned by a trainer can be...I don't know...a little constricting?" Lilly began.

"Maybe...But I still have a lot of freedom.

"No, not like that. I mean, um." She stumbled over and over words.

Matt was starting to get turned on by her trying to say something. He controlled himself for the time being. Little did he know, Lilly was in the same position.

"Maybe what I mean is...Oh, I can't take it anymore!" As she suddenly rolled over onto Matt and kissed him square on the mouth, partly as a revenge and partly as a love intention. Matt encouraged it and together, the two of them kissed tongue to tongue for about three minutes. Lilly couldn't control herself as she needed to feel his hardening shaft. He no longer held himself as he let all 7 inches go full out. He wriggled out of pants and removed his shirt as Lilly did the same. After the long kiss, she bent down and gave him small kisses down his body until she reached his boxers.

Lilly delicately removed the garments and sat on Matt's stomach, rubbing her panties up against the warm shaft, a much different feeling then the dildo she had. Matt encouraged her behavior and unsnapped her bra, revealing large white breasts to his eyes. He touched the soft nipples and squeezed lightly. They were soft to the touch and felt like tiny hard domes. Suddenly, Lilly had turned around and leaned over his member. She pondered it for a moment before moving in to lick the head a few times. Matt began to feel unrest. Lilly covered her mouth with the first full inch of Matt's manhood. She let it sit for a moment before bobbing up and down on Matt, taking more and more each gulp until she reached to his balls.

"You know, you're not that bad at this." Matt encouraged as she bobbed faster. Lilly was enjoying it as much as Matt was. She kept up the bobbing, going faster until he was at the peak. She pulled her mouth and finished it by rubbing up and down on it with her hand. The first time he came was quick, as he sprayed the sticky white all over Lilly's face. She recoiled for a moment before tasting it. It was sweet.

"Do you want to keep going?" Matt asked with a red face. The gardevoir replied with a deep kiss, meeting tongues once more. They finished and she lowered her self over his now wet cock. She let out a small silent scream as the head entered her tight slit. It was much thicker than the fake one she used. She was unprepared, but ended up over enjoyed about it. She was blushing like mad about him. He slowly pushed into her, making sure not to hurt her too much. She had a pained face. Matt just wondered about this girl.

Lilly pushed as deep as possible onto him before pulling entirely out again. "...Faster." She told him after a long silence. He didn't keep her waiting as he pushed up into her again. And again several more times. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. It wasn't long before the two were going at an exceptional speed and Matt was nearly at an end, exhausted. He didn't feel himself coming. Lilly let screams loose as she felt much more spilling loose inside of her. It was a lot too. Matt almost instantly felt tired enough to fall asleep upon their end.

"That...was nice." Lilly had said before falling asleep in his arms. He never meant to sleep with her like this, but it happened anyway. He was left with only thoughts of the future.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. Also sorry for lack of detail at the end. I've been pretty busy, but I will keep bringing these up. So how was it? Pretty wild from start to finish. Next Chapter Summary: Matt must make a choice. A decision that will affect his entire life. Family, or Friendship? Remember to follow the story, rate it, and just overall enjoy it! ZNS out!


End file.
